


Fate of The Guardian

by skca54



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skynet is a part of history. Or might it still be a part of the future? For Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese, they are only interested in the present: 2017. There are decisions to be made, but can they make the right decisions for the sake of their son and the Human Race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of The Guardian

**Author’s Note:** _This is my second attempt at a story based on the new **Terminator: Genisys**. The story follows on from the end of the movie._

**< ><> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THERE MAY BE SPOILERS, IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE <><>**

_Please be gentle with your criticism, but also please comment and put me right, if I stray, as I surely will!_

* * *

 

**_Northern Idaho_ **

**_2030_ **

_The Time Displacement Spheres were erupting all around me and the combined shockwaves were knocking me to the ground every time that I got back to my feet. I had lost count of how many spheres I had seen growing out of nothing._

_In their place were the naked, flesh-covered, cybernetic organisms that were death. I could see well over a dozen T-800 series Terminators, all with the same face. As was the norm for Time Displacement travel, none of the Terminators were armed, not that that really mattered. They were perfectly capable of killing without weapons._

_Nevertheless, where had they come from? Skynet was dead, or was supposed to be as I had grown up being told. However, Pops had told me that ‘Judgement Day’ was inevitable, that humans were intent on destroying themselves, one way or another._

_It sucks being human!_

* * *

 

**_Los Angeles_ **

**_2017_ **

“When was the last time you did this?”

“Well...”

“You _have_ done this before?”

“Twice. Although technically I am only twelve-years-old, right now, and I haven’t done this for another ten years or so! Depending on how you look at it; I last ‘did it’ about a year ago.”

“That’s cool.”

“So, what about you, Sarah Connor?”

“Beyond some enthusiastic making-out, I’ve been saving myself for you, Kyle Reese – besides, you-know-who scared every boy I met, half to death!”

Sarah grimaced as Kyle laughed.

“I am honoured...”

“Just get on with it, please, the nervousness is killing me!”

“You, nervous? The great Sarah Connor, is nervous?”

“Multiple Terminators, world ending super-computers? No problem. My first time with a man? I go to pieces! Not to mention that I’m about to ‘mate’ with the man I’ve been waiting for, for the past ten years.”

Sarah ran her hands down Kyle’s front.

“At least you’re pleased to see me!” She smiled with a short giggle.

“How could I not be, with a body like yours…? Are you blushing, Connor?”

“Fuck me, if you want to live; NOW, SOLDIER!”

* * *

 

She keeps telling me that I’ll get used to it, but I don’t think I ever will.

I am still trying to get my head around the rollercoaster ride that has been the past few days. One moment I am in 2029 witnessing the fall of Skynet and then I am in 1984 running for my life from a T-1000 Terminator and being rescued by the one person that _I_ was supposed to have been rescuing! Then I meet a T-800 Terminator that is a Guardian to Sarah Connor. We then destroy another, previously dead, T-800 Terminator and the T-1000 Terminator before jumping forwards to 2017 and meeting my twelve-year-old self, not to mention destroying my mentor, John Connor who turned out to be a T-3000 Terminator along the way!

Now as I lie in a soft bed for the first time in, well forever, I have time to reflect on life without having to worry that some machine will appear from nowhere and try to kill me. I am also in a state of denial as I seem to also be lying next to the most beautiful young woman that I have seen in a long time. It is even stranger to consider that the woman is the mother of my mentor and technically I am the father of the man that rescued me when I was a child.

Time travel does strange things to your mind!

* * *

 

For now I am just happy to be alive.

I can hear footsteps elsewhere in the house. Heavy footsteps that belong to Guardian. That is something else that freaks me out, just a bit – we have a Terminator in the house. I know he has been reprogrammed to protect Sarah Connor, but I just have trouble trusting those machines. His attempts at smiling, though amusing at times, are really weird and Sarah keeps telling me that I’ll get used to it, but I’m not so sure.

“You notice he’s changed his mantra?”

“Yeah! No more ‘old, but not obsolete’, it’s now ‘upgraded, but not obsolete’!”

“So what is he now? He’s not a T-800, or a T-1000. Maybe a T-1800?”

“I’ll just call him, T-Pops!”

* * *

 

We had sat down for a while and talked.

We were in a new time-stream. Could something we do alter things? Should we have a kid? Would it still be a boy? Do we train our child to be a leader? If we left everything the way it was, would we be causing Judgement Day? If we followed the old time-line might we influence things one way or another?

The survival of the Human Race still appeared to be in our hands.

 

 


End file.
